Persona 4: Shadows Of Life
by PokeBron
Summary: YOU MUST READ ROSES ARE RED SHADOWS ARE BLACK TO UNDERSTAND THE STORYLINE! Its been 11 years after the disappearance of Rose and Yu has to Cope with moving to a place called Inaba and make a new life there with new friends and family will Yu be able to solve the mysterious killings in Inaba with his New Friends? And even find love? Rated M for Violence, Shadow Sex, and Swearing.


_**Hello guys! And I am back with another new story..Well Sorta..Anyway I am feeling much better now..I don't know if there are any Dracos adventures fans or readers..But I will tell you that I am much better and that I will upload the new chaptune next Tuesday.**_

_**Now as I said before YOU MUST READ MY FANFIC ROSE'S ARE RED SHADOWS ARE BLACK IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THIS FANFIC!**_

_**Also..This will be a slightly AU of the actual Persona 4 game (NOT ARENA!) that includes the change of words as well (Can't expect to get the whole show or game memorized.) and also expect spoilers And added scenes..Don't like..DON't READ!**_

_**Also I will NOT be accepting OC's because I can only have so many in this fanfic..And there is only TWO.**_

_**The first is my OC Rose (Which is a female Shadow..Which one you ask? I won't tell ya. *Smirks evily*)**_

_**And the second spot is taken by ShadowRoxas12.**_

_**Ahem..Now onto the fanfics while I figure out how to break the 4**__**th**__** wall!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu or the Persona franchise. I only own my OC's! And ShadowRoxas12 OC's belong to him!**_

_Persona 4: Shadows Of Life_

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Yu<strong>

**Time: Unknown**

**Location: Dream world?**

I awoke to find myself in what appeared to be a limousine with some wine on the side.

I looked straight ahead to see a strange old guy with his hands cross over, and to the right was a lady with blonde hair.

The strange old guy said "Welcome..to the Velvet Room."

He paused then continued "My.. It would seem you have a most unusual destiny lying before you.."

He chuckled and then said " Some introductions..I'm Igor..And I am quite pleased to make your acquaintance."

The blonde then turn to me and said "Yes..Welcome and I will be here to occupant you on your travels..You may call me Margaret."

I then turn back to the old man and then he said "This place exists between time and space..Just like a deck of cards.."

He flips one card up, and it shows what appears to be lighining striking a tower with parts of the tower crumbling with a person falling off.

He then continues to speak "..No matter what card you get there can always be a change in events..Just like drawing.."

He then flips all the cards up "It will..Be interesting to see what the future has in store for you.."

My vision then started to fade as I felt myself drift away from my dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. ?<strong>

**Time: Unknown**

**Location: Unknown**

I stood there..Sensing my surroundings for any threats only to find none.

Suddenly I felt a disturbance and shuddered.

"What was that..? I have never felt such a strange yet familiar disturbance…" I said to no one in mind as I stared at the studio.

(Hmm..I wonder how that bear is doing…) I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Yu<strong>

**Time: 6:00 pm.**

**Location: On the train to Inaba**

I awoke from my long nap and then looked out the window and noticed that I have arrived at my destination.

I stood up silently and looked around and then said to myself "It's quiet.."

I grabbed my bag from the rack above my seat and got off the trainI then looked back at the train and it was starting to move away from Inaba.

I turned to look forward and noticed that there was nobody at all outside.

I thought to myself (It's like a freaking ghost town..)

"Hey! It's been a while since I have seen you." I heard a voice say from my left.

I turned to look at him and he was wearing a typical light blue shirt with a red tie and he had greyish blue.

He then said "Welcome to Inaba! I am Ryotaro Dojima and this.."

He then pointed downwards to a girl holding his leg and continued to speak "..Is Nanako go on..Nanako say hi!"

Nanako moved forward a little bit before saying quietly "Hi.."

She then turned red a little and Dojima then said "What? What's he got you all blushing for?"

She then got irritated and slapped Dojima on the butt and Dojima started laughing.

Dojima then said "So..Yu Narukami it's been a while..I am your mothers brother and the last time I saw you..You were in diapers"

I then said "Yeah.."

Dojima then asked "So..You remember?

I then said "No."

Dojima sweatdropped and then said "Well..Let's get going."

We then got in the car and started to drive off I then begin to think about Rose (Rose…I miss you so much..You have no idea.)

Ever since Rose went missing I haven't been myself at all that much I have completely changed.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Ryotaro Dojima begin to speak to me "..So it must be rough having your parents go away on a work trip and having to move."

Before I could respond Nanako then said to Dojima "Please Potty..hurry."

We then stopped at a gas station to get the car refilled and so Nanako could use the bathroom.

I decided to get some fresh air and noticed the person that works here was heading my way.

He shaked my hand and said "So..You're from the city huh? I know it doesn't look much but, there's not a whole lot of things to do here in Inaba You will be bored out of your mind..Either you will be hanging out with your friends or you will be working..Actually we are looking for workers here in this town if you want."

He then hands me a card and says "Well..I better get back to work..I will be seeing ya."

He then walks away and Dojima and Nanako then got out of the store Dojima then says "Well..Time to go."

But before I could get in the car I felt a strong pain from my forehead.

Nanako begain to worry and said "A-Are you car-sicky?"

Dojima then says "You are probably just tired from the trip."

We then got in the car and headed our way towards the house but, then we spent pretty much half of the afternoon unpacking.

We then sat in front of one table big enough for us and begain chowing I couldn't eat without thinking about Rose..I had continued to move forward..But couldn't..I will never forget about her and losing her is what has come to haunt me.

Eventually Dojima noticed this and asked "What's the matter? Aren't you going to eat?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts and then said "Well..I had a best friend..But she died well..I think..And she was my Eagle friend..I miss her so much.."

Dojima frowned then said "So..A pet eagle."

I slammed my hands on the table and shouted "SHE'S NOT A PET!"

I then realized what I did was wrong and said "Sorry..Look I am going to bed if you need me..I will be in my room."

I then walked off into my room then started to unpack everything I then saw my Uniform from my previous school.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Yu<strong>

**Time: 2 days ago (Flashback)**

**Location: Yatasobi City (A/n before you ask yes it's made up and if you don't know I am assuming you haven't read my other Persona fanfic.)**

_Now calm down everyone..Now Yu Narukami will be transferring to a new school as of the next two days..So let's all enjoy him while we can._

_I looked over to where Shou and Shu was and glared at them._

_I thought to myself (Those..Monsters I will never forgive them for what they have done to Rose..)_

_Shu happened to be involved in the 'incident' as well considering he told Shou where I lived..And now I can't forgive both of them for what they done._

_I went to my seat and sat quietly I heard Shou stand up and move towards my direction._

_Shou then said "So…Your moving huh?"_

_I didn't say anything..I ignore him as I felt everything collapse..Everything was gone..My parents were going on a business trip..I am having to transfer to another school and live with another family.._

_..But the worse part is My best friend..Rose is gone and has been gone for years..What if she shows up? I won't be able to see her or the smile she always has on her beak._

_I then shouted out in frustration "DAMNIT!"_

_Everyone stops talking and looks my way._

_I then grabbed my things and left the classroom and started heading down the hallway._

"_Yu! Yu! Wai- I then cut him off by turning around and punching him with my free hand._

_The bell ringed and everyone flooded the hallways and gasped at the sight._

_I then shouted at the downed Shou "SHUT THE HELL UP! I AM SICK OF YOU ACTING LIKE NOTHING HAS NEVER HAPPENED WHEN YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE AND DID SOMETHING WITH ROSE! YOU SAY THAT SHE WENT THROUGH THE FREAKING DUMBASS TELEVISION! HA! WHO"S GOING TO BUY THAT BULLSHIT! NOT ME!"_

_I started to cry and then said "M-my f-friend I don't know what happened to her..ALL I WANT IS THE TRUTH!"_

_I then walked a little ways from him and turned around and said "AND I AM GOING TO REACH FOR IT!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Yu<strong>

**Time: 12:00 pm**

**Location: Home**

I sighed before closing it up and putting it with the rest of the boxes.

I then sat on the couch in front of the table with the television being across the room.

I then suddenly felt tired and said "Ha..Ver..Sleepy.."

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Yu<strong>

**Time: Unknown**

**Location: Unknown**

"_Where am I?" I looked at the path before me and started heading my way down the path was filled with mist I can't see around myself as well._

_I then heard a distorted voice "Are you determined to search for the truth?"_

_I kept walking and came upon a huge circled gate I felt a strong presence from behind the circled gate._

_I opened it and found myself in a misty room I then heard the distorted voice again "Well..Then show me what you got? Along with that future Pet as well."_

_My eyes widen I then ran at the mist and begain punching randomly hoping I would hit whoever was in the fog._

_The distorted voice chuckled and said "Intersting..I will enjoy our next visit until then keep searching."_

_I shouted "Wait!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Yu<strong>

**Time: 7:00 am (School Day)**

**Location: Home**

I woke up and started to gather my things for school I then walked down and saw Nanako.

But no Dojima I then asked "Where's Dojima?"

Nanako smiled then said "At work..Good morning!"

I smiled slightly for her.

Nanako then turned on the Tv and some commercial about a place called Junes came up with a tune.

Nanako then singed along with the tune "Everyday's great at your Junes~" (A/n Play the game and you will have this stuck in your head..It's kinda hard to forget.)

I smiled and went on my way to school.

Along my way to school I encountered a guy that has brown hair and headphones around his neck on a bike.

He crashed and I then said "I'll leave him be."

I then kept walking towards the school and went to my classroom.

"Listen up everyone! We got a new student! Go on brat Introduce yourself!" My teacher Mr. Morooka said to me

"Hello I am Y- Before I could finish introducing myself I was cut off by Morooka

"I knew it! You were looking at that girl over by the window weren't you!" Morooka said angrily

I am not in a good mood and he only made it worse.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shouted at my teacher causing everyone to gasp at me for standing up to Morooka.

Morooka stares at me and says "Go and sit the hell down!"

I give him a blank stare and said "I can't."

He then says in anger "Why not!?"

I then smiled and said "Because I don't have a assigned seat dumbass."

Everyone gasped again and before Morooka could respond a girl in brown hair wearing a green track hoodie with the official uniform underneath called out "Excuse me..There's a free seat over here you don't mind do you?"

Before Morooka could respond I started walking that way and sat at my assigned seat.

The girl with brown hair whispered to me "That over there..We call him King Moron."

I thought to myself (Well..That name sure fits him all right.)

Mr. Morooka then said "Shut up! Class is about to start!"

I then looked out the window to see fog.

I whispered to no one in mind "Fog?"

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. ?<strong>

**Time: 7:55**

**Location: Streets of Inaba**

Whew..It sure is tiring not only that but..Work as well I stopped to take a break and looked upwards to see something dangly from the antenna on a house.

I screamed "EEEEEEHHHHHHAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Yu<strong>

**Time: 2:30 Pm (Afterschool)**

**Location: Inside Yasogami high school**

I decided it was time to leave and begin to leave when I heard a voice "Hey! New Kid! If you are heading home why don't you walk with us..You know it's dangerous walking by yourself."

I turned around for my eyes to lock-on to my classmate and some girl I haven't saw before she walked up to me and said "My name is Chie Satonaka! And this.." She pointed to the girl that was wearing a red and black shirt with a red ribbon around her neck and a red hairband on top of her hair she was also wearing the school skirt that Chie was also wearing.

Chie then continued "…Is Yukiko Amagi."

Yukiko walked to me and bow her head before saying "I am sorry..I am a burden."

Chie frowned and said "What!? Aww..Come on Yukiko your embarrassing me.."

Then the same guy from this morning bursted in and shouted out quickly "Heh..Here you go Chie! Well See ya!"

Before he could get any further though..He was tripped by Chie and Chie then said "Not so fast.." She then opened it up and Screamed.

Chie then started to whine "M-My Trial O-Of the D-dragons..What did you do to it!?"

The guy with brown hair responded "Sorry..I will pay you back when I get my next paycheck..Ugh.."

We then begin to walk out I then turned to him and asked "Are you okay?"

Chie then quickly says "Leave him..Let that be payback for breaking my Trial Of The Dragons.."

I continued to walk and looked back and said "hmm..I will leave him be."

We then continued on home and as soon as I got home I went to bed not caring much for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. ?<strong>

**Time: 12:00 pm**

**Location: Unknown**

"Hmm..I wonder how long it has been since I been inside this shadowed realm.." I said to myself

But soon I started to think about Yu

(Oh..Master Yu..I miss you so much..Even having this handmade necklace by you doesn't fill this shadowed heart..) I thought to myself sadly.

I then started to cry which isn't normal for a shadow since we have forgotten our past selfs..But I haven't.

Even when I turned into a shadow..I still hold the necklace of Master Yu and was strong enough to keep my memories and myself alive.

Even if I did fall to the darkness I would have won anyway..Since I would have saw Master Yu necklace around my neck and would have remembered everything.

I kept crying and eventually found myself falling to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Yu<strong>

**Time: 7:00 am**

**Location The Streets of Inaba (School pathway)**

"Ugh..Ack..Help! Ba..Somebody!" The brown headed teenager said as he was stuck in the trash can.

I rubbed my nose before making my mind up I went over to him and grabbed his legs and pulled him out of the garbage can.

"Whew..Thanks man! I owe ya! Yu Right?" He asked as I was staring at him.

I then said "Yeah."

He then introduced himself "I am Yosuke Hanamura!"

We begin to walk and he said "Hey..How's about I buy you a steak? Don't worry it's on me!"

"Did I just here steak!?" Chie Satonaka said from behind us.

We all headed over to Junes and begin to eat and chat..I then turned over to look at the Tv to notice that there was a interview about the bodie that was found on the antenna of a house.

The interviewer asked "Did you screamed when you saw the bodie?"

The Girl that has grey hair said studdering "N-No W-Well..I"

I turned over to notice that there was a girl with grey hair and that Yosuke was talking to her about some date.

Yosuke then yelled over to us "Hey! Guys this is Saki Konishi!"

Saki turns and looks at me curiously before saying "Are you the new kid at our school?"

I then said "Yeah."

She smiled then said "Well..If you ever are bothered by him come to me okay? But he may seem annoying but, he's actually a cool guy."

Saki then says "Well..I got to go.."

Yosuke suddenly remembered something and said "Wait! Saki! What abou- He was cut off by Saki.

" Oh Yeah! Well..Whenever I get time off next week I will see what I can do." She said to him and walked away.

Yosuke jumped up with glee and Chie said "What's got you jumping?"

Yosuke turned over to us and showed us some movie tickets to some movie.

I then decided that I needed to get home

Suddenly I was stopped by Chie saying "Hey..Maybe you should try out the Midnight Channel.."

I frowned and said "Midnight Channel?"

Yosuke then said "Yeah..Apparently its some rumor that if you stay up until midnight and it's on a raining day as well as with the lights out and the TV off..It's said you will meet your soulmate."

I turned to look at him in a disappointed stare and Yosuke then says "I know…It's a load of crap."

I suddenly found myself interested in this 'midnight channel' I decided that I would give it a go.

I went home and as expected no Dojima only Nanako home.

I went upstairs and got ready to do the midnight channel after waiting a couple minutes I decided that it was fake and said "What load of crap.."

I then heard static and turned back to the Tv to see a figure dancing? Or was it in pain?

I then felt a strong pain come from my forehead again.

I then heard a voice "Thou..Art..I..Thou..Shall open the portal."

I then felt myself move closer to the Tv unconsciously I then put my hand inside the Tv I then got my other hand and put it on the side of the Tv and pulled my hand out.

But when I did I hit the back of my head on the table.

I was very shocked about what had happened and decided that I would tell the others about it tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Yu<strong>

**Time: Afterschool**

**Location: Inside Yasogami High school**

"What no way! Dude..I am pretty sure you were just really tired and was hallucinating." Yosuke said to me

I came to school to tell them what had happened and they really don't believe me.

Chie then said "Well..Why not try it on a bigger Tv..You said that you could go farther in..And I do need a new TV."

I then said "Alright lets go.."

But before we could get out the door we heard a voice call us "Hey..Could maybe I come with you guys?"

I turned and saw a male and his appearance was short messy Brown-blackish hair, brown eyes, short horizontal scars above both eyes, tattoo of a buster sword and a sick bone scythe criss-crossed on his back.

I then looked at his clothes and he wore Blue t-shirt with the words "never back down" on the front surrounded by Black fire, Black cargo-pants with pockets everywhere, a grey jacket with a picture of the Grim Reaper on the back.

He looked to be 5'Feet and 10'Inches.

Yosuke then said "What's your name?"

He then said "My name is Jadex Flare..But you can call me Jade I am a new transfer."

I looked at him and said "Sure."

We all then went to Junes and went to the electronics section and started looking at Tvs.

Chie then said "Hmm..There all expensive! Can't you get me a discount?"

Yosuke then said "Ah..Um no."

I soon found myself blocking every sound and started staring at the TV as I did Jade stared at me curiously.

I then put my hand through the TV.

Jade screamed out "WHOA!"

Chie and Yosuke stopped and turned around and started asking "Whoa! How are you doing that!?"

Yosuke then said "Oh..Shit I think I am going to piss myself!"

Chie started panicking and said "Wait just calm down and come wi-She was cut off by falling backwards and we all fell inside the TV.

"AAAAHHAHHAHHHHHH!" We screamed as we hit the bottem.

I landed and hit the ground and got up only to see that we landed in what appeared to be a studio of some sort with black and white body linings on the ground.

I heard Yosuke say "Agghh..That hurt too much to be real..I think I just busted my ass.."

I then said sarcastically "What a surprise.."

I heard Jade chuckle and asked "So..Where are we?"

Chie then said "I think we are inside the TV.."

We all turned towards the front and noticed some sort of bear-like being coming towards us.

We all screamed and begun running up some stairs that lead to a unknown location.

We then came across a room with a chair a noose and some torn up posters Jade then screamed out "Where the hell are we!?"

I looked at him and shook him several times to snap him out of his panic state he then said "T-Thanks I needed that."

I smiled and said to him "No problem Jade anything for a friend."

He looked shocked and asked "I am your friend?"

I looked at him and frowned "What? Do you not want to be friends?" I asked him.

Jade then said "Yeah! I would love to be friends!"

I then said to him "Good..My name is Yu Narukami."

We both smiled and we turned around and noticed Chie and Yosuke were arguing something about Yosuke having a bladder infection.

Chie then screamed out "I can't take it anymore! I am getting out of here!"

Chie then ran out of the room we started to follow only to hear Chie scream whenever we got out we were shocked to see a colorful bear standing in front of us.

It blinked before saying "You guys are in Beary Trouble! Now get out of here before the shadows come."

Yosuke then said "I-it can talk?"

Jade then said "Well..We would if we knew how you stuffed bear."

He then started shaking and he said "Oh no! T-there here..Here take these and get out of here!"

I grabbed them and put them on and the fog had disappeared from my vision I thought to myself (These must help see through the fog..Wait! What's that!?)

I then said "Something's there.."

Then a black shadow had come out of the wall and was heading our way before turning into a completely different shadow.

We then started to run away and we soon found ourselves on some sort of field before Chie got slimed.

I then heard Jade saying "Yu! I can't move!"

I yelled back to him "Me Neither"

Then a card fell into my hands it was blue and had the word 'Fool' on it with a picture of some guy holding a traveling stick attached to the traveling stick was its belongings in a cloth.

I then heard a voice "Thou..Art..I..Thou..Has..Awakening my power.." I then saw flashs of when I was in the Velvet Room.

"..Thee..Time..Is…NOW!" The voice yelled out.

I whispered "Per…So..na.."

**(A/n Que The reach out for the truth music!)**

I then clutched the card and yelled out "Hahah!"

A strange monster appeared and attacked the first monster that was heading my way.

I then felt hot and unbuttoned my shirt and felt pain on top of my head I then yelled out "GET OFF ME!"

The monster then grabbed the two Shadows and threw them off the monster then skewered one of them.

I then yelled out for no reason "IZANAGI!

The monster then shot out lighting from its hands and killed the last shadow.

Yosuke then said "Y-Yu..So awesome.."

I then whispered "Persona..This power belongs to me.."

I then looked at Jade and Yosuke and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. ?<strong>

**Time: After the battle**

**Location: On a building overlooking the field**

I don't believe it..That human took three shadows out with that monster..An- I then realized as I looked closer it looked like **him**.

It can't be..I thought I would never see him again! Oh..Master Yu..How long its been since I last saw you..He's definitely older now..I wonder how long I have been gone..

I then decided it was time to reunite with him..But I realized the state I am in..He wouldn't believe it was would think I am just another shadow.

I can't as much as I want to..I can't.

I smiled as they went back towards the Studio area.

I thought one last thing (I know..It's not the last time I will see you even if you leave..This world will draw you in..)

* * *

><p><strong>Well..Guys that's the end for this chaptune and if you are wondering how there are some references missing or that I put some scenes in that you have never seen before..Well like I said "ITS AU!" Anyway I hope all of you enjoyed this fanfic and for those that are Draco Adventure fans or readers see ya next Tuesday!<strong>


End file.
